User talk:Punchcar63
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sing-A-Ma-Jigs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yellow page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Could you please draw pictures of my fanmade Vampire, Monster and Cherry Sing-a-ma-jigs? Garrettnix555 (talk) 18:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Why haven't you been doing any pictures of any of those Fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs that you haven't done yet?Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you do pictures of the otehr fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs and Duets that you haven't done yet?Garrettnix555 (talk) 19:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the smiling blue rectangle on my page!Garrettnix555 (talk) 02:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) If I'm making any fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs with the same shirts as the prototype versions of the Teal, Yellow, Pink or Red Sing-a-ma-jigs, I want you to have this picture so that you can know what their shirts look like.Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Definately! What do they look like? Punchcar63 (talk) 18:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I just finished editing the tan sing a ma jig! :)Punchcar63 (talk) 18:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I just gave you that picture of what they look like. You can see it here on your own talk page. I apologize for it being upside down. Garrettnix555 (talk) 19:05, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm making a new series of sing a ma jigs called "The alphabet" Do you like it?Punchcar63 (talk) 04:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I am making all new sing a ma jig quartets. They are like duets, but there are 4 now. Do you like it? Punchcar63 (talk) 23:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you think the Plum and Orange duets' voices sound like? Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I know that the all star sing a ma jig signs off by saying "ADEUS!", Has the same voice as a mix of the purple and dark purple, and signs on by daying "Are you ready to rock!?" You should see all of the fanmade sing a ma jigs I drew. There are 54 that I drew. Do you like it?Punchcar63 (talk) 22:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you do pictures of the other Sing-a-ma-jigs or Sing-a-ma-jigs Duets that you haven't done yet, especially my new fanmade Ocean Blue one? As for the Plum duet, I think that the big one probably has the same voice as the Violet one and the little one might have the same voice as the Teal one. As for the Orange duet, I think that the big one might have the same voice as the Lime Green one and the little one might have the same voice as the Dark Purple one. Do you agree with me or do you have a different voice prediction for both of those duets? Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I have a different voice prediction for the orange duet. Maybe the big one has the voice of dark purple and the little one has the voice of the red but same pitch as hot pink. Punchcar63 (talk) 04:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) What do you think the Plum duet's voices sound like for both the big one and the little one? I think that the big one might have the same voice as the Violet Sing-a-ma-jig and the little one might have the same voice as the Teal Sing-a-ma-jig. Do you agree with me or do you have a different voice prediction? If you do, just let me know.Garrettnix555 (talk) 22:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Do all dark blue sing a ma jigs have to have an orange nose and a green mouth? Punchcar63 (talk) 17:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I want to give you this picture on this post so that you can see what the Plum, Orange, Gold and Dark Blue duets look like in real life. They are all in their boxes in this picture. Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) In your picture of a few examples of Sing-a-ma-jig Duet splitters, I changed a few big ones and little ones to what they look like in real life. Did you know? On some versions of the Sea Green duet, the little one's mouth is yellow, whereas on other versions, it's purple. Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:16, February 15, 2014 (UTC) From what I saw on Diapers.com and a few other sites, there was a Chartreuse Sing-a-ma-jig duet, but it didn't show a picture of it, so therefore, I don't know what it looks like, nor do I know what song it sings. But for song prediction, I think that it might sing "It's Raining It's Pouring". And here's a picture of my prediction of what I think might look like. Do you like it or do you have a different prediction for looks and song? Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:58, March 2, 2014 (UTC) How do you like my new profile picture? I changed it to prove that "When you're the moon, you have to satisfied with the big picture". The Little One from the Dark Blue duet As for your prediction for how the little one from the Dark Blue duet sounds in song mode, harmony mode and chatter mode, what do you think its voice would sound like? Garrettnix555 (talk) 01:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Orange sing a ma jig Punchcar July 20, 2014 (UTC) And what do you think the big one's voice would sound like? Garrettnix555 (talk) 00:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Purple Welcome to Punchcar world 03:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Fanmade Ones Can you draw any more of the fanmade Sing-a-ma-jigs, Duets, Trios and Quartets? A few examples of quartets to be drawn are the Dark Blue one the Silver one, the Grape one and the Scarlet one. Garrettnix555 (talk) 06:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for drawing Garretnix55's Vampire, Monster and Cherry! Now draw Dandelion. Thanks for drawing Garrettnix55's Vampire, Montser and Cherry. Now, please draw Dandelion and Raspberry 1 and 2. SweetiePieKids02 (talk) 22:31, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Wait a minute. I drew the Vampire, Montser and Cherry ones. 23:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC)Welcome to Punchcar world You ruined MY Sing-a-Ma-Jig! I made Black (2) a cowgirl! Please don't change her into a boy again. She is MINE. That wasn't nice of you to mess around with my original creation. WatermelonSunshine (talk) 00:26, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know it was YOUR sing a ma jig. I though it would make more sense for it to be a boy in the same voice as Dark Purple or a girl in the same voice as the mermaid. Welcome to Punchcar world 16:54, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Not another gender war again... If by Red, you meant the one with a male voice who sings "Yankee Doodle", that would be New Red. Red is the one with a high-pitched (girly) voice and flowery eyes who sings "Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone". WatermelonSunshine (talk) 19:31, April 20, 2015 (UTC) This here down under tour commercial says that red is a boy. http://singamajigs.wikia.com/wiki/Down_Under_Tour It even says this. Music plays. Red's eyes are seen. His full body and head is seen as he greets the viewers. He looks left, and then right, as his three friends dash into his house and show Red their passports to Australia. Welcome to Punchcar world (talk) 02:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) So yeah. The commercial didn't directly say Red's gender. The ARTICLE, written by someone not affiliated with Mattel, just says it. Besides, when Mattel was creating the original four, they intended to have 2 boys and 2 girls, with Yellow and Blue as the boys and Pink and Red as the...GIRLS! WatermelonSunshine (talk) 23:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello I’m a sing a ma jigs world! I love sing a ma jigs! Is there any other people you know who like sing a ma jigs? If so maybe we can chat on discord and create a sing a ma jig group I have a YouTube channel called sing a ma jigs world! Hope you reply!